


Simply Having

by gopherbroke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Lactation Kink, Merry Christmas to Ben, Omega Rey, Omegas are rare and kept in captivity, like a kennel, she's gonna be his little cumbucket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/pseuds/gopherbroke
Summary: Ben Solo had thought he had everything he needed in life until his parents surprise him with a one of a kind present. An Omega.In their society Omegas are so rare they are usually reserved for the extremely wealthy, the famous, or the royal and Ben feels very much so out of place when he arrives at the closest Omega Center to select his prize.Or rather, his prize seems to select him instead.





	1. A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stories_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_in_my_head/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my wonderful Liv. 
> 
> I wanted to give you all your favorites this christmas. I know the first bits here are mostly world building... it might give me away but I can't help myself. I'm not the fastest writer, but I will try to get them out as soon as I can. But it's all _coming _. In buckets. I'__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _*snickers*_  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _I hope you have had a wonderful holiday season!__  
> 

Ben Solo tightened his laces with a hard yank, securing his snow boots with a double knot. He hadn’t worn them since the year before and he stretched his toes to adjust to their feel again. He tucked his scarf inside the warmth of his jacket, pulling his hat over his head and making sure to cover over his hapless, oversized ears. They were always the first to fall victim to the cold. He shivered slightly as he opened up the door to his home and headed out into the bluster of winter. 

He greeted his neighbor as he warmed up his car, melting the layer of snow that had settled on  the surface. There were a handful of kids that were already out in puffy coats and hats, playing in the white fluffy snow and he eyeballed the back of his car carefully to make sure it was clear before he backed out into the road, the snow crunching under the tires

It was a considerable drive to the family estate and Ben clenched his lower lip, rolling it beneath his front teeth as he cut through the trees, following the winding curves in the road. The evergreens and pines were clustered, timber soldiers all covered in snow, their branches hanging low and laden with the weight of it all. He hadn’t intended on accepting his parent’s offer to spend the holidays at his childhood home, but they had insisted, saying they had something important for him.

***

It had been months since he had last seen them and even then he had only met them in the city for a quick lunch in between his client meetings. He wondered what was so important to bring him all the way out to their estate— especially while the snow blanketed the roads like a slurry of white paint. He used his wipers to push the tufts of freshly fallen flakes from the window of his car as he finally pulled into the circular entrance that opened his family home. He wasn’t surprised to see the long time family butler, Threepio, waiting for him as he parked his car. 

Threepio was all formality, greeting him with a slight bow and a familiar, “Welcome home, Master Solo.”  

“Good to see you too, Threepio,” Ben greeted warmly, slapping a wide hand affectionately on the older man’s back. “Merry Christmas to you, man.” 

“Well I do say, Sir…” Threepio nearly stuttered as Ben passed him, pushing open the large heavy door to his old home. 

It looked the same. It smelled the same.  

It was  _ home _ .

Ben couldn’t help but smile as he noticed the familiar holiday decorations displayed, garland wound around the bannisters and lights twinkling throughout the rooms as he made his way into the heart of the house. 

“Ben!” his mother’s voice exclaimed as he entered the main living room where a large tree was nestled in the corner, towering in its nearly ten feet of scattered lights and ornaments. He recognized some of the pieces as the very same ones he had once hung as a child. 

“Merry Christmas, mother,” Ben mused, allowing the small woman to pull him into a hug. It was nearly comical as he hunkered over, giving her ease in her reach to hold him close. Ben Solo was taller than both of his parents although he carried the same swagger in his broad shoulders that his father had been known for. He had his mother’s wise brown eyes and thick dark hair— which he had grown out long, hanging over his ears and brow. His mother, Leia, tugged on a stray lock with a teasing scold. 

“You need a haircut,” she remarked and Ben defensively rose, pushing his hair back from his face with a single hand.

“He looks fine. It’s good to see you, son,” his father, Han, argued, as he usually did with his mother. It was mostly playful, but he knew from experience that the two of them could fight better than anyone. 

Han and Leia were both Alphas and he was a rare conception, a miracle birth that had made headlines. A successful birth between two Alpha’s was practically unheard of and he’d grown up stronger and faster than the other Alpha boys his age, excelling top of the pack in almost every way. The same applied to his career as he advanced rapidly in his architecture firm, quickly becoming the project lead for many of their top clients. He was an Alpha through to the core; it beat through his veins despite his soft mouth and kind eyes. 

“Come sit, Ben,” Leia encouraged, gesturing to the chairs that were pulled in front of the fire. Ben wasn’t one to argue with the pint sized Senator and he sat, his long legs making his knees stick out predominantly before him. Han and Leia sat on the loveseat across from him, their warm smiles and expectant faces making him feel twenty years younger, as if they were about to deliver substantial news to a much younger Ben.  

“What’s going on?” he asked, his brow furrowing as he stared at his parents. 

“Well,” Leia started, her cheeks pinkening. “Your father and I have been talking-”

“Way to make this more terrifying, mother.” Ben crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them nervously. 

“We just think you’ve reached the point in your life where you need to start thinking of the future,” Leia said softly. “You’re in your thirties, Ben.”

“Is this because I broke up with Bazine?” Ben accused, fighting the urge to leap from his chair and pace. They were cornering him and he felt his skin bristling, the urge to fight and snap becoming stronger with every second. 

“Calm down, son,” Han interrupted, sensing Ben’s mood. “We’re going about this the wrong way.”

Ben huffed in agreement and eyeballed a white envelope that Han produced from his inner pocket. Han handed it over and Ben snatched it, ripping open the seal  and pulling out the slip of heavyweight paper that fell into his palm. 

He read the words once. Then twice. 

His eyes darted up to meet the gaze of his parents, who looked at him proudly as his mouth fell open a little. 

He read it again. 

Ben’s words came out in a near whisper “This must have cost you a fort-”

“Never you mind the cost.” Leia gleamed as she interrupted. “All we have ever wanted was your happiness, Ben.” 

“Merry Christmas, son.” Han leaned to pat his shoulder proudly. 

He felt slightly dizzy as he looked down at the ticket in his hands. A voucher of sorts. A prepaid pass to pick his choice from the Omega center. 

An Omega of his own. 

He felt choked up, emotions welling in his throat as he regarded his parents and the sacrifices they must have made in order to get such a ticket. 

Omegas were a rarity in their society despite the strong prevalence of their Alpha counterparts. They were only born from Omegas, most often in captivity, and were typically reserved for the world’s elite. The wealthy and the royal Alphas were most often the ones that were able to secure a true mate, able to satisfy the bond that their biology intended. 

The rest of the world, mostly betas and the rest of the Alphas, found their own way to be together. 

Ben had tried to make it work with a fellow Alpha, Bazine. He had a series of casual Beta relationships before he met her at a Gala for the opening of one of his buildings and for a few brief weeks, was stunned enough by her beauty to attempt a relationship. It burned to the ground not long after, both of them too set in their Alpha ways to allow for any yielding or compromise. 

“You were meant to have an Omega, Ben,” Leia’s calm voice cut through his thoughts. “You’ve always been more Alpha than I knew what to do with.” 

Ben exhaled through his long nose, pushing his hair back again. 

“This is… this is unbelievable,” Ben breathed. 

“Just, whoever you choose, we’d love to meet them,” Leia beamed proudly. “So you and your Omega are welcome home anytime. 

Ben nodded, still somewhat in shock as he thumbed the edges of the card that had the Omega Center’s address on it. 

Now he just had to work up the courage to make the trip. 

  
***


	2. Like a Kennel

Ben’s car had been parked at the Omega Center for at least a quarter hour. 

He sat silently behind the wheel, the engine quiet as he stared at the carefully landscaped hedges surrounding the building. It had taken him a week to call them and schedule his appointment and his arrival date had mulled in his head ever since, sticking to his thoughts like tree sap, relentless and unforgiving. 

The drive had been much shorter than he anticipated, or perhaps it was his anxiety pressing heavily into his foot as he had sped through the next state’s border to the closest center. There were only a few in the entire country and he had been lucky in his proximity to one. The walls were high and massive, guarding the building inside like a fortress. Heavy steel doors parted to allow him through after he passed their clearance and he had continued along a winding road that cut through the expansive property. The building itself was modern, solid blocks of white and straight lines with big windows to let in the sun. He had parked in front, the small lot empty, quickly cutting the purr of his engine before he sat waiting, absorbing the silence. 

It was his intention not to appear too eager. 

Ben glanced beside him at the passenger seat, the thought that he would be leaving with an Omega buckled in beside him flitting through his mind nervously like a sudden crackle of static. He brought a few things with him for his Omega’s trip home, wanting to prove himself a providing Alpha, despite his uncertainty of what they might need. There was a blanket, cleaned and pheromone free, some travel snacks and a clean reusable bottle that matched his own, filled with fresh ice water. 

Ben checked his watch again, groaning at the time. He still had a good ten minutes until his appointment time, but he could wait no longer. His car was quickly becoming a prison to his own nerves. He exited the vehicle, sighing in relief at the ability to stretch out his long legs, and headed to the front doors. 

“Welcome to the Takodana Omega Center, Mr. Solo,” a friendly voice greeted him as he pressed the door buzzer. “Please, come right in.” 

He could hear the latch activate, unlocking the heavy doors and he pushed them open, his heart thudding nervously in his chest as he entered the center. It felt as if all the air had been stolen from his lungs as he let it all out in a whoosh, unaware he had been holding it in. The inside was as contemporary and clean as the outside— shiny panes of glass broke up the space, giving the interior a modern aesthetic. 

It was clean and white. Sterile. 

There weren’t even any traces of scent, the rooms purged of any lingering odors or pheromones. It was nearly as if he had lost his sense of smell entirely and the absence of it all was overwhelming in its strangeness.   
.   
“Mr. Solo,” a voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to greet its owner. It belonged to a short-statured woman in a pristine lab coat, many generations older by appearance. She wore large spectacles, giving her eyes a nearly inhuman magnification and she blinked at him with a kind smile. “I’m Maz, the director for the Takodana facility,” she addressed him warmly, extending a small aged hand.

He gave it a firm shake and Maz peered at him through her glasses. It felt she was looking straight through him and he resisted the urge to shudder. 

“I see your parents have arranged for you to select an Omega. How generous of them.” Maz pulled a tablet from her coat pocket and began tapping away at the screen. “You’ve also answered our preliminary questions and based on your responses we have already selected a few Omegas for you to begin with.”

She led him down the hall through a few sets of double doors, each one requiring a pause to scan in her ID badge. Each beep made Ben more anxious and he clenched his fists from where they were hidden inside his jacket pockets. 

“Almost there,” Maz encouraged, leading him down a brightly lit hall. She unlocked a door and gestured Ben inside where wide empty room awaited him. There was a comfortable looking chair placed along the wall, opposite the floor to ceiling windows that beamed in the sunlight. In front of the chair was a table with a tray laid out and Ben noticed an array of small circular cups. 

“Have a seat, Mr. Solo,” she instructed gently and Ben took the only chair, shifting awkwardly as Maz moved to stand before him. She pushed the tray closer to him and he swallowed nervously, eyeballing the sample cups before him. 

“Here at Takodana we pride ourselves on finding perfect matches for our Alphas. Unlike the centers in Bespin or Coruscant, we initialize our pairings first with pheromones.” 

“So I won’t meet any of them?” Ben questioned warily. He knew Omegas were both male and female and he suddenly didn’t trust himself to choose correctly. The questionnaire had asked his preferences and he had dutifully selected females; he hoped they had listened. 

“Not at first,” Maz nearly chided. “Releasing an Alpha into a room of Omegas would be a disaster.” 

Ben nodded, her words barely cresting through his mind as he stared at the cups. He had never even smelled an Omega before and he wiped his clammy palms on his thighs.   
“Now inside each of those cups is a sample from our Omegas. Their slick, to be precise.”

Slick.

Ben’s mouth went dry as he stared unblinking at the tray. The sex market was littered with synthetic Omega scented lubes but he had never thought he would ever be in position to know what they were supposed to compare to. 

“Whenever you are ready, please open them one at a time and give the pheromones a moment to mix with yours. Some of them may inspire a physical reaction, which is only natural.” Maz made a light gesture to his pants and Ben felt the tips of his ears flame with heat as blood rushed to his face. 

“How- how will I…” Ben tried but his question seem to stick to his tongue. If his parents hadn’t spent so much on such a rare… commodity. 

“How will you know?” Maz finished. Ben gave a harsh nod and Maz chuckled. “You will know, I can guarantee that.”

Maz left the room, instructing him to ring the buzzer if he was finished or required additional assistance and Ben was left alone with the low hum of the air and seven sealed samples. 

He picked up the first one, testing its weight in his hand before he moved to uncap the seal. 

Inside was a simple swatch of dampened cotton, so plain and innocent in its appearance as it sat at the bottom of the cup. It took less than a minute for the scent to hit his nose and he felt his blood boil under his skin, roaring through his body and flooding through him. All of him. His pants grew uncomfortably tight and he growled as he capped the sample cup quickly and placed it back onto the tray with shaking hands. 

Fuck. Were they all going to be like that? 

Whatever system controlled the air in the room was quick to neutralize the scent and he sat back in his chair, breathing heavily. He ran an unsteady hand through his hair and eyeballed the second cup, unsure if he was ready for the onslaught of reactions again. He had never experienced anything like that before in his life. He didn’t know what reaction they were expecting from him; how was his Omega any different?

He carefully uncapped the second cup and his body flooded with the same needy urge to fuck, to fill. This one smelled more bitter than the first and he quickly capped it and reached for the third. He slowly made his way down the tray, noticing subtle differences between the samples, but nothing that made any obvious declarations to him. By the time he was finished, his cock was harder than it had ever been and he fought the urge to take himself in hand.   
Instead he summoned Maz, who looked at the state of the room and frowned. 

“None of them were the one, I see,” she assumed, tapping on her tablet screen again. “I’ll have another tray brought to you.” 

Ben sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this. He managed to go through five trays, each with the same reactions and he started to feel as if he was failing some sort of test. The last tray was taken away and Ben flopped his head on the desk as Maz entered the room, pulling a chair out to sit across from him. 

“We ran the blood sample you sent in and your own Alpha indicators are off the charts,” she frowned, scrolling through her data. “I was sure that we would have picked the perfect one out by now.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ben muttered into the table. 

“Don’t be,” Maz reassured. “I like a challenge. We will just have to run some more numbers in the lab and have you come back.” 

He couldn’t help the sinking pull of disappointment that tugged in his chest. He didn’t have much expectations for his visit, aside from returning home with his Omega. 

His Omega.

Surely… she was somewhere. 

“Perhaps I should try those samples again?” He looked up through his tousled hair to meet Maz’s gaze. 

“No no,” she declined, waving a hand at him. “You would know. I’m sorry, Mr. Solo. I’ll have Amilyn schedule you for another visit in a few weeks.” Maz patted his shoulder gently before exiting the room, leaving the door wide open as a suggestion for him to follow.

Ben stood, shoving his fists into his jacket, taking a half step to adjust his still semi swollen cock in his pants before he trailed behind Maz. 

She didn’t take the same way back as they had entered. The place was practically a labyrinth and he wasn’t sure he would have been able to find his way out on his own as he stalked, his steps heavy behind the small woman. 

There was a crashing sound and someone came running through the set of doors adjacent to the room they were passing through, a flurry of commotion sounding behind them as the door swung back and forth, the air sweeping into the room in waves. 

It was then that he smelled her. 

As soon as her scent hit his nose his body froze, unwilling to follow Maz another step. She was his. He felt his blood thunder through his veins and his clenched his fist tighter before whirling on his heel and pushing through the same doors. 

“You’re not supposed to go that way, Mr. Solo,” Maz protested weakly from behind him. 

She was closer now; he could nearly hear the pattering of her anxious heartbeat as he stormed down the hall in search of her. 

Mine. 

He was only slightly aware of someone trying to step into his path to stop him and only slightly aware of how little effort it took for him to shove them away. There was shouting surrounding him but he paid no mind; his focus was zeroed in to find the owner of the scent that was flooding through his nose. 

There were rooms, small and identical and young women shrieked, shying away from his path and shutting themselves behind their walls as he slammed through the door to the what he assumed was the living quarters. He wasn’t in the mindset to pay much attention to the details but the way they lined up, hiding in their little cubbies. 

It was like a kennel. 

He had to rescue her. 

He was nearly there and his nose flared as he powered through, forcefully pushing aside a janitorial cart and sending it careening, splattering mop water in arterial sprays over the floor. 

“I don’t want it,” a smaller voice cried and Ben growled, quickening his pace. It was her. “Please, no more needles.” 

“Why can’t you just submit and take it like the rest of the Omegas?” a gruff voice scolded. “Always such a fuss with you.” 

Ben rounded into the room where he knew she would be and his throat seemed to close as he took sight of her. She was small, her chestnut brown hair coming apart from where it had been tied back and her thin arms pushed uselessly against the medical attendant that was attempting to inject something into her bicep. 

“Release her,” Ben growled, startling them both as he pushed himself into the room. 

“Who are you?” the attendant questioned warily, his hand still holding the syringe. 

“I’m…” Ben struggled for a moment with the words he suddenly needed to describe the new feelings coursing through his veins. 

“I’m her Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
